Printing machines are in common use, including daisy wheel and dot matrix or ink jet printers, which are computer controlled and which automatically print programmed material. In most instances sheets are manually fed to such printers, thereby requiring the presence of an attendant.
Sheet feeders have also been proposed, as shown in the following illustrative U.S. Pat: Nos.
4,236,709 Dec. 2, 1980 Hunt PA1 4,248,415 Feb. 3, 1981 Steinhilber PA1 4,240,622 Dec. 23, 1980 Rutishauser
In the pending application of Hamma et al, Ser. No. 385,560, filed June 7, 1982, there is disclosed an automatic sheet feeder for printers wherein a pair of cassettes are provided in a cabinet beneath the printer to automatically feed sheets upwardly through a slot in the frame of the printer. Such a feeder is effective for those printers having a bottom slot, but the printer requires some modification.